Toll Of War
by SakuraFairy1990
Summary: The war has ended, how will everyone go one with the losses? Surprise-ish pairing for Naruto. Rated 'T' but that may change.


**Disclaimer: Anything and everything Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei; which means characters, places, and all the flippin' awesome jutsus are not mine. What do I own? My kickass plot tweaks that make the story better.**

**Summary:** The war has ended, how will everyone go one with the losses? Surprise-ish pairing for Naruto.

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Drama-ish

**Rating:** Rated "T" for language and possible violent and/or bloody scenes (I mean come on they are ninjas).

**PAIRINGS WILL BE BOTH YAOI AND HETERO (NO YURI, SORRRY)**

Regular speech

'_Thought'_

_Flashback_

'Flashback thought'

**Bijuu speech**

'**Bijuu thought'**

**-*- -*- -*- -*- N -*- -*- -*- -*-**

**The weird Indra-Asura thing doesn't matter. This story picks up after the Headquarters is destroyed and Neji dies**

**-*- -*- -*- -*- N -*- -*- -*- -*-**

Prologue- The Wars End

"Ino, I'm sorry to ask but I need you to patch me into Bee," Naruto said after a moment as he turned away from Hinata and let go off her hand, "I have a plan I don't want _anyone_ to her it."

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked worried.

"Don't Hinata don't worry, it's like Neji said everyone's lives are depending on me." Naruto said with a huge false smile like he used to give when he was younger, "Okay Ino, can you patch me through?"

"Yes, just give me a moment to concentrate." Ino said, _'Okay Naruto you're all set.'_

_ 'Got it. Bee I need you to listen this is serious.'_ Naruto said.

_'Talk to me, the great Killer B.'_ B said. _**'Now is not the time for your crappy raps.'**_

'_Gyuki, that you?'_ Naruto asked.

_'__**Yes.' 'I'm hear as well, kid'**_

_ 'Kurama?! Good than you two can hear my plan as well and say if it will work.'_ Naruto said, _'do you remember how I had to use my Chakra to fight Kurama for his?' _he felt the three give mental nods, _'What if the four of us did the same thing only instead of us taking control of the others we just separate them back into themselves."_

_**'It could work, but…' **_Gyuki said.

_** 'We would have to get up close to the monster for it to work,' **_Kurama said,

_** 'Being that close could be deadly if we're not careful.'**_ Gyuki said.

_'Bring on the beast, I don't fear death in the least.' _Bee said.

_**'I don't think this is wise, but I'm behind you to the end, Kid.'**_ Kurama said.

_**'I'm probably going to regret this but let's do it.'**_ Gyuki said.

_'How do we reach the beast-y, he's a bit feisty?' _Bee rapped poorly.

_ 'We need as distraction, and I think I have just the idea, we just need everyone to cause a planned distraction and we blend in to find its blind spot.'_ Naruto said

_**'Then I think we need that genius friend of yours that smells of deer." **_Kurama said.

_** 'I hope whatever he comes up with doesn't include much chakra as everyone is almost completely drained.' **_Gyuki said.

___'Kurama, if I gave everyone a sliver of your chakra like you did Kakashi how much would you have left?' Naruto asked._

_**'If I measured it right we could split one-tail worth of my power between everyone present and alive, meaning I'd be just as powerful as Gyuki.' **_**Kurama said.**

_'Then let's do it.' _Naruto said.

_**'It will raise the chance of death up from 50% to 70% for both of you.' **_Kurama said.

___'We the heroes do what we must, share what you can for the enemy to bite the dust.' _Bee said.

_ 'Okay, remember we move with everyone else on Shikamaru's signal.' _Naruto said, then turned his attention to Ino, _'I need you to patch me through to Shika, but don't mention anything you heard I don't want him to waste time trying to think of another plan.'_

_ 'I just want to say I don't like your plan, what if you die?' _Ino asked.

_ 'I won't die until all my precious people are safe,' _Naruto said,_ 'I won't let anyone else down with my failures.'_

_ 'You haven't failed anyone, Naruto.' _Ino said,_ 'Now hold on a moment while I get Shika.'_

_ 'Okay.'_

_ 'Okay, I got him but make it quick.' _Ino said.

_ 'Right. I need you to come up with a diversion that will allowed B and I to blend in.' _Naruto said,_ 'I know everyone is exhausted but I'm going to send clones out to give everyone some of Kurama's chakra.'_

_ 'What's the plan after that?' _Shikamaru asked.

_ 'Back off _fast_. Bee and I have a plan already,' _Naruto said and felt Ino's mental sneer_, 'Ino, stop it. Anyway we just need the chance to get in physical contact with the creature.'_

_ 'Why do you need physical contact?' _Shikamaru asked.

_ 'To do something only a Jinchuriki can, don't worry it'll be just fine.' _Naruto said,_ 'So think you can have a plan in thirty seconds?'_

_ 'Troublesome.'_

_ 'I knew you could do it. Okay Ino you and release your technique.' _Naruto said.

_ 'Naruto.' _Shikamaru interrupted.

_ 'Hmm?'_

_ 'My dad once asked me what I thought about you,' _Shikamaru said,_ 'I told him you were going to become an important person one day and you made me want to follow you. I was right, you've become the most important person I know, and I'll follow you 'til the day I die; so don't do anything reckless, you still have to become our Hokage once this war is over.'_

_ 'Right!'_ Naruto said with confidence as Ino cut the connection.

As Naruto's clones raced around the battlefield giving out Kurama's chakra, Shikamaru came up with a plan; once that was finished Naruto and Bee made clones with their beasts' chakra, basically giving the tailed-beast a human form.

"Wait," Naruto told Shikamaru just as he was about to give the signal, "Someone else is coming to join our party."

"Wha-?" Sakura was cut off as a tri-ponged kunai landed in front of Naruto and there was a yellow flash.

"Am I late?" it was Minato Namikaze.

"You're just in time, Dad." Naruto said before looking behind him, "You too, Teme, glad you made it."

"Sasuke?!" Sakura gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"I decided to become Hokage." Sasuke said with the same teasing smirk he used to use when they were younger. The group of young Konoha-nin became silent in shock, thinking he was serious, while Sakura and Naruto smiled and chuckled.

"I'm always up for a rematch Teme," Naruto said, "But we have to win this fight first."

"Hn."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said, "We have a plan but now I have to adjust it."

"No, you don't," Naruto said, "Dad, on Shikamaru's signal you and the other Hokages attack the creature with everything you got, just beware of Bee, Gyuki, Kurama, and I. Sasuke, Can you use your Sharingan to try and control Obito and Madara; I don't think it'll work but it will distract them."

"Seems you've smartened up some, Dobe." Sasuke said.

"I have your brother to thank for that." Naruto said.

"Naruto, are you going to do?" Minato asked.

"Me and the other three are going to separate the tailed-beasts into themselves again," Naruto said, "It's something only Jinchuriki can do."

"I'll help, then." Minato said as he went into Bijuu mode.

"Right!" Naruto said, "Shikamaru when you're ready."

Shikamaru gave the signal and everyone attacked; with both Obito and Madara focusing the Shinji's attention on the mass attack and Sasuke's via for control with his Eternal Mangekyö Sharingan, Naruto and the others were able to get in contact with the beast. Once they were in contact they were able to feel the others consciences' buried inside the beast. They each reached out and grabbed said consciences'; Minato had Isobu, Kurama pulled what was sealed of himself along with Chömei and Shukaku, Gyuki also pulled himself as well as Matatabi and Kokuö, and Naruto pulled Son Gokü and Saiken. At first it seemed to be going fine, until the two evil Uchiha realized what was happening and attacked with one of its tails. Minato, Kurama, and Gyuki had just managed to separate their Bijuus and Naruto was almost finished when one of the tails headed for him. Believing it was the end Naruto closed his eyes, but the blow never came; he opened his eyes to find Bee had jumped in the way.

Without hesitating Naruto yanked out his two Bijuu, causing the Shinji to cease existing; however Naruto's full attention was on Bee.

"Please say you're really just the clone for Gyuki?" Naruto begged sadly knowing it was truly the real Bee.

"You know the truth my nine-tailed friend," Bee rapped, "It is truly my end. Take care of Eight-o, and don't forget to say how awesome my end was to Big Bro." Bee held his fist up to Naruto one last time.

"You got it, Dattebayo!" Naruto said as he fist bumped Bee and was given Gyuki from Bee's body. Naruto landed on the ground with Bee's body cradled in his arms and looked up at the Gyuki clone, "I'm sorry, I should tell you he transferred your seal to me before he dead."

"He probably did it with a horrible rap as well." Gyuki said as he disappeared into Naruto.

"What are we going to do with the rest of them?" Minato asked after a moment. Naruto looked up and studied the tailed-beast for a moment.

"Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Gokü, Kokuö, Saiken, and Chömei." Naruto addressed the Bijuu in front of him, "We all know that the Nations will not allow you to roam free, so I'm requesting that you be sealed inside of me until an appropriate Jinchuriki can be found for each of you. I know it not ideal or what you hoped for but I promise to protect you from being badly treated and used for power gain."

"Very well," all but one answered.

"I will be sealed back inside the brat from before." Shukaku said.

"Can it wait until I have negotiated with the Kages?" Naruto asked, Shukaku thought for a moment, then nodded. Naruto then held his fist up and watched as each Bijuu sealed themselves inside of his body; he then collapsed to his knees.

"Naruto!" Minato cried out in worry, "Are you alright? What you just did was extremely stupid and dangerous; but I'm very proud of you Naruto."

"Thanks dad." Naruto panted, "Come on we have to go tell everyone the war is over. Kurama can you grab Bee for me, I'm not strong enough to cry him right now."

"I'm a fox not a pack mule." Kurama grumbled as he lifted the man off the ground and followed behind Minato and Naruto as they walked back towards the army. Just as they reached the group the Current Kages and past Hokages step to the front of the group.

"I apologized Raikage-sama." Naruto said as he bowed his head and Kurama laid Killer Bee at his feet.

"I have told you before shinobi don't lower their headed to anyone." Ay said gruffly.

"The Raikage's lose is great," Ōnoki said "but what of the tailed beasts?"

"Yes, they just simple seemed to vanish once they were separated." Mei Terumi said.

"Naruto, explain." Tsunade ordered.

"I can sense Shukaku." Gaara said as he stared at Naruto.

"We have put our faith in Naruto and his promise to us all." Kurama said when Naruto refused to speak up.

"You're still going to be stuck with me Kurama." Naruto said.

"It takes too long to train a new human anyway." Kurama replied before vanishing back to the seal.

"The Kyuubi was loose." Ōnoki shouted, "How could you be so careless!"

"How dare-"

"Dad, its fine, let be handle it." Naruto said.

"But-"

"I'm your son, I can handle anything." Naruto cut his father off again, "As for the Bijuu, first they have names and the Kyuubi's is Kurama so remember that; Second I trust the Bijuu with my live as they have proven to not be the mindless beast you have always portrayed them as, so yes I trust Kurama to roam freely in a clone of mine. Third as Kurama mentioned they sealed themselves inside of myself willingly except for Gyuki, whom was sealed as Bee's last act, and Kurama, who was seal in me at birth."

"What is the deal Kurama-san spoke of?" Mei asked.

"It wasn't a deal, but a promised," Naruto said, "I promised them that I would stop the Nations from ever using them in a power struggle for war, they just simple wish to exist like every other being on this planet. I plan to make that happen."

"Great, but right now you're dead on your feet," Sakura said as she cut through the Kages, "You just saved the world, Baka, you need to rest." Sakura then turned to the Kages, "Milady, Honorable Kages, As Naruto's medic I must ask you to let him rest and finish this conversation later, there is too much to do right now to deal with the small things."

"Sakura, is correct." Tsunade said, "We must collect our injured and help where we can."

"Very well," Ay said, "Four groups. The injured, the able-bodied, the dead, and the medics. The able-bodied split in two one group gather the dead for identification, the other bring the injured to be healed. Tsunade you lead the medics in identification and healing, Gaara, Mei, help collect the injured, Ōnoki, you and I will help collect the fallen. Naruto, go rest up as once these tasks are completed you will be called in front of the Kages. Also you dead Hokage's either leave or help where you can. Now everyone get moving." A bent down and collected his brother from the ground as everyone dispersed to complete their tasks.

**-*- -*- -*- -*- N -*- -*- -*- -*-**

"I am happy to announce that all injuries have finally been treated after two weeks," Tsunade told the other Kages, "All wounded are also cleared for travel. Also on that note, we have located and identified all the fallen warriors they have been sealed away in scrolls for transport home."

"Very Well," the Raikage, A, replied. "Is my brother included?"

"Yes. Naruto sealed him with a special preservation seal as well, so as to stop decay at all." Tsunade said, Ay just nodded in appreciation.

"Our scouts have also finished their job of surveying the damage down by the Jūbi." Gaara said.

"What was the death toll?" Ōnoki asked.

"Surprisingly low, as best we could tell from the recent maps." Gaara said, "Only two small civilian villages were destroyed by the Bijuu bombs and the scouts say Kumo suffered more destruction then death from the one that took out the headquarters. Between the headquarters and two villages, we have a count of around 350 dead, but we think more may have dead as well."

"How is there no finalized total?" Mei asked.

"Our maps only mark village and settlements, but not individual huts or home that may have been farther from civilization."

"So we'll tell the daimyo's that the count of non-combatants lost is around 500 to be safe?" Tsunade offered, "Does that seem reasonable?"

"Agreed." The Kages stated.

"What about the toll of our fallen warriors?" Mei asked.

"Konoha and Suna lost 50 shinobi each, Kiri lost 125, Kumo lost 78, Iron lost 97 samurai, and Iwa lost 47." Tsunade said, "So our losses were not as great as they could have been had Bee and Naruto not joined the war immediately."

"Speaking of Naruto, when are we going to speak with him about the Bijuu?" Ōnoki said, "We can't leave until they are returned to their respective villages. As it is he's been holed up in his tent for the lost two weeks with the dead Fourth Hokage."

"What is the Fourth Hokage holding on for so long to begin with; the other reincarnated Kages left after helping gather the dead and wounded?" Mei asked.

"Parents tend to have a hard time saying good-bye to their children for the last time." Tsunade said.

"Parent?" Gaara said.

"There was never any mention of the Fourth having family." Mei said.

"Konoha kept many things about Naruto a secret, even from him," Tsunade said, "Naruto's Heritage was only partially revealed to him after Pein's attack on the village, but since gaining full control of the Kyuubi he has also learned of his mother."

"Why was the boy himself kept in the dark?" Ōnoki asked.

"As you've noticed Naruto is outspoken," Tsunade said, "We could not risk him revealing such information to enemies for the fear they would come after him."

"So who are his parents?" Gaara asked, "If Naruto now knows you can't expect him to keep quiet for long, especially as, if I understand, the Fourth Hokage is one of them."

"You are correct, Gaara." Tsunade said, "Shortly after taking the mantle of Hokage, Minato Namikaze, was married inn secret to his long-time girlfriend, Kushina Uzumaki. Both died the night their son was born as Kushina was the previous Jinchuriki, and Minato sealed the Kyuubi by summoning thee Shinigami."

"Oh good, now I don't have to explain that part," Naruto said as he entered the Kages tent uninvited, "I knew I would be asked, but now I can just tell you what's going to happen with Bijuu."

"What makes you think you can make any demands of us Kages?" Ay asked.

"Simple, I hold the power of all the Bijuu in my body and we've all reached a mutual agreement of… I guess you could call it friendship," Naruto said, "I doubt anyone here want another war after we have finally reached piece at such high costs. So, what I say goes as far as the Bijuu are concerned, end of story." Tsunade couldn't have been prouder of Naruto, and Gaara also backed him 100%, Mei smiled as she nodded her agreement, Ay sat stone-faced but didn't argue, Ōnoki just looked affronted. "Okay, shall we continue?" Naruto asked.

"Gaki, where's your father?" Tsunade asked.

"He's already left," Naruto said with a sad smile, "He helped me figure out the specifics and then transfer the other half of Kurama to me."

"So what are we doing with the Bijuu?" Mei asked.

"Each of the five Great Nations will be given Bijuu with a total of nine-tails," Naruto said, "Kurama is staying with me so Konoha is already solved. I have spoken with each of the other. Shukaku wishes to return to Gaara, Matatabi wishes to return to Kumo, and Isobu wishes to return to Kiri as does Saiken."

"We don't understand all these names," Ōnoki said, "Just say their number the names are unimportant."

"Never say that again," Naruto snarled as his eye bled red, "They were given names by their father and will all be honored as such. If you cannot do that step down a Tsuchikage and name someone new who can change with the times."

"How dare your?" Ōnoki said standing up (which only adds an inch or two height-wise).

"Ōnoki-sama sit down," Tsunade said firmly, "The gaki is correct, though he could have said it better; but we need to move forward not be stuck in the past. Naruto continue."

"Hai, Isobu is the three-tails and Saiken is the six-tails, which works so both will be returning to Kiri once they select their hosts," Naruto said, "Shukaku is returning to Gaara, should he agree."

"I am fine with such an agreement." Gaara said, "As long as he allows me to sleep, I have grown rather used to it."

"He says that's fine," Naruto said, "however this is where things change a little. Raikage with Shukaku Suna will need the Eight-tails for power to balance and frankly Gyuki doesn't wish to return to Kumo without Bee."

"Who will Kumo have?" Ay asked.

"Matatabi the two-tails, and Chömei the seven-tails," Naruto said, "Which leave both Son Gokü and Kokuö to return to Iwa. That will split the power evenly, however it will take time until such a thing is complete at each Bijuu has only agreed to the sealing as long as they get to choose the host most compatible with them. This will insure the chosen Jinchuriki will survive until they have a natural death instead of dying prematurely from being incompatible with the beast."

"I'm fine with such an agreement." Ay said.

"I also agree." Mei said smiling.

"I as well." Gaara stated.

"I don't have any issues." Tsunade said it was silent and everyone looked to Ōnoki.

"How long will it take to find these new Jinchuriki?" Ōnoki asked.

"I'm not sure, the Bijuu are very picky," Naruto said uncertainly for the first time since entering the tent. "But while I spoke to my father he said that the two-years following a war are usually the most productive baby wise, so I don't think it will take very long."

"Then I agree to this as well." Ōnoki said.

"Good, now there are something else we have to talk about." Naru said, "It's the Jinchuriki themselves. How they will be treated, raised, and trained."

"What?" Ōnoki asked, "Iwa has also treated its Jinchuriki kindly."

"No, the villages have treated Jinchuriki one of two ways, like weapons or as pariahs." Naruto said, "We have had to fight to be recognized as human-beings, some of us more than others."

"What are you proposing?" Mei and Tsunade asked together.

"It's simple really." Naruto said, "Each Jinchuriki will be given the chose to become a shinobi of their village or not. Should they choose to become a shinobi they will be trained like the other children of your villages, then when they reach Chünin-level I will teach them to control their Bijuu completely. It can be earlier than that if the village Kages deems it necessary, but if the piece last I think Chünin-level is a perfect time."

"And if they choose to stay civilians." Gaara asked.

"As soon as their education stops they will be given special training in protecting themselves by the village's Kage then be sent to me for Jinchuriki training." Naruto said.

"That all seems rather simple." Ay said, "I see no problem other than that Jinchuriki have always been used for the villages military."

"The Jinchurikis will all be trained to use the Bijuus full power, so it will really make no difference as even if they are civilians they can still be used to protect the villages." Naruto said with a shrug, "Besides most of the villages have a history of keeping the Jinchurikis on short leashes and hardly ever letting them leave the village."

"I think this plan is prefect," Mei said, "Most children want to be shinobi anyway so it's highly unlikely that they will choose the civilian route to begin with."

"Fine, I agree to these terms," Ay relented and Ōnoki nodded his agreement, as did the other three.

"Good," Naruto said with a nod, "Just remember the Jinchuriki are to be raised with love and care, it'll help them control the Bijuu." Naruto then left the Kage tent and headed back to his.

"Well, I think that concludes everything we needed to discussion," Ay said, "I say we rest and then start to head back to our respective villages tomorrow."

"That's fine," Tsunade said, "But I have one more announcement, it's something I just decided."

"What's that?" Mei asked.

"I'm going to step down as Hokage in the next few months," Tsunade said, "When we get back I'm announcing it to the village and starting Naruto's training, we'll send you invitations to his acceptance ceremony when he steps up."

"Finally." Gaara said.

"Okay, this meeting is dismissed." Ay said.

**-*- -*- -*- -*- N -*- -*- -*- -*-**

**Authors Note:** This is a story I'm going to start posting after the New Year but I wanted to get the prologue out of the way before the manga ends, which seems to be fast approaching (T.T) Anyway, the story it's self will be bout Naruto and his close friends (Team 7, Team 8, Team 10, Team Gai, and the Sand Siblings) lives after the war and how they are all settling into life.

Pairings: Naruto/Sakura (only to start), Kiba/Hinata, Chöji/Ino, Sasuke/Tenten, Lee/Sakura, Shikamaru/Temari, Gaara/Matsuri, Shino/Sai, and Kankuro/Sari. Each Pairing will have their own chapter (except Kankuro/Sari they'll just pop up around Temari and Gaara) that will inter-connect with each other.

So basically it's going to be a collection of interconnecting one-shot, at least that how I have it planned at the moment.


End file.
